No Distance
by kath0410
Summary: "After all, there is no distance when two people love each other very much, no matter how far apart they may be from each other." A one-shot fanfiction inspired by the song, "No Distance" by Jason Chen. NatsuxErza; NaZa


**Aaaaand, I'm back with my third NaZa fanfic! This one's inspired by Jason Chen's "No Distance." I don't know why, but somehow, I get the inspiration to write NaZa fanfics by listening to music. I guess I really love music that much. Hahaha. Oh, I recommend you guys to check Jason Chen out on YouTube. He's one of my favorite song artists, and his original songs and covers are really good. But, enough about that. I'm not here to tell you about my preferences in music, right? So, on to the story! And one last thing: reviews would be much appreciated! Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Natsu watched silently as Erza packed her things. It was eight o' clock in the evening, and her apartment was nearly empty, save for the drawers, the television, the bed, the sofa, and everything that she couldn't bring with her on the plane. She had been offered a job as a model with a high amount salary at the States, courtesy of their friend, Lucy.

Lucy was their close friend, and she was forced to live in the States because her father had decided to take their business there. At first, he had forced her to take on the family business, but she fought for what she wanted. She didn't want to take on the family business, but wanted to become a writer instead. She and her father had fought about it for quite some time, and after a few years, her father finally decided to let her do what she wanted.

Lucy became a model at first, and it was because of that that she had the opportunity to offer Erza a job as a model in the States. Erza was also a model in Japan, but she decided that it would be nice to be exposed to the job in a different country. Natsu and Erza had talked it out, and he agreed to let her go.

"It's already tomorrow, huh…" Natsu said, breaking the silence.

Erza zipped her last suitcase, and plopped down on the couch beside Natsu. She sighed tiredly, and leaned on his shoulder.

"I suppose it is…" she answered, and he lifted her head and cupped her face.

"I'll miss you a lot… I just wish I could go with you," he whispered.

But he couldn't, because he had to take care of the business his father left him here in Japan. Ever since he began his relationship with her and his father had left him with the family business, he had matured. But deep inside, he could still act like a kid and become carefree.

"I'll miss you, as well," she whispered back, and he leaned closer to kiss her.

He wrapped his arms around her when they pulled apart, and she rested her head against his chest. She savored the moment of being held in his arms, knowing that this will be the last in a long time. She felt the warmth of his body, and she knew that she would miss it as soon as they pulled apart.

She would miss the way he flashed his toothy grin at her, and how he would sometimes act like a child and pout whenever he was away from work. The whole world viewed him as the serious child of Igneel Dragneel, one of the most successful businessmen in all of Japan. But what they didn't know was that he had a funny and light personality, and it was only her that had the privilege of seeing that side of him.

"Things are getting too gloomy around here," he commented with a devilish grin, and before Erza could open her mouth to speak, he attacked her with tickles.

"AHAHAHA! AHA-NATSU-AHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAH! ST-AHAHA! STOP! AHAHAHA!" she laughed and laughed, with Natsu grinning widely as he tickled his girlfriend. He finally stopped, and earned a glare from the scarlet-haired beauty.

"I- I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" he yelped as he cowered behind the couch.

"Natsu… come back here!" Erza barked, and chased the pinkette across the room.

"Catch me if you can!" he taunted as he stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, I will," she stated confidently, and suddenly tripped.

"Kyaa!" she yelped cutely, and found herself on top of Natsu.

"Kyaa? Kawaii, Erza." Natsu laughed, and she glared at him again.

"Ah! S-sorry!" he apologized quickly, and shivered in fear. She bit his lower lip, and chuckled.

"Ow! What was that for?" he complained as he gingerly pressed a finger to his lip.

"That's what you get for tickling me," she smirked, and Natsu suddenly smashed his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and after a few seconds of being frozen in place, she returned the kiss. They kissed deeply for a few minutes, and pulled apart, the need for air taking over them.

"Seriously, though. I love you, Erza." Natsu smiled warmly.

"I love you too, Natsu," she smiled back, and they stood up.

"Well, it's getting late…" he sighed, reluctant to leave.

"Yes, it's getting rather dark outside," she added with a sigh of her own.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, six A.M. sharp. Good night, Erza," he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Mmm… Good night, Natsu…" she murmured, and he pulled away.

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, and flashed his toothy grin. "Sleep well."

"You too," she smiled warmly, and he strode towards the door, and closed it behind him.

She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. Once that was done, she took off her clothes, and put on her violet pajamas. She got the clothes she was going to wear the next day ready, and sank down to her bed as she finished the necessary preparations. She was glad that Natsu forced his secretary to leave this day free, just so that he could spend time with her. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes, and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Natsu woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing, and he groaned as he sat up and turned on the alarm. He ruffled his hair and made his way to the bathroom. He took off his clothes, and went into the shower. He turned the showerhead on, and sighed as soon as the warm water hit his body.

_That's right… Erza's leaving in a while. _He thought sadly as he closed his eyes. He washed his body, all the while thinking of his girlfriend. He would miss her so much; in fact, he already missed her right now. But he respected her decision, and they would find a way to make their relationship work. She wasn't going to be in the States forever, anyway. It was just for three years, and she would be back in his arms.

He finished his shower, and wrapped a towel around his body. He brushed his teeth, and wiped himself dry. Then, he combed his hair, and got into the black suit he usually wore for work, along with the white scarf that he always wore. He left the bathroom, and went to his desk. He took his silver watch and wore it. He looked at the time, which said, 5:30. It was just enough time for him to arrive at her apartment, and maybe even a little earlier than the scheduled time.

He took his car keys from the key holder beside his door, then went outside and promptly locked the door behind him. He began walking towards the exit of the mansion, and he was greeted by the servants along the way. He greeted them back with a smile, and exited the mansion. He went to the garage, and pushed the unlock button on his key. A beeping sound emitted from the sleek, black sports car he owned, and he slid inside the driver's seat.

He strapped on his seatbelt, and expertly maneuvered the car out of the garage. Once he was at the gates, he opened the window and clapped his hands once, and the gates opened. He closed the window, and drove out the mansion, with the gates closing automatically once the car exited.

He arrived at Erza's apartment with five minutes to spare, and he got out the car and promptly knocked on the door. He heard the sound of footsteps approach the door, and it swung open, revealing his girlfriend. She wore a simple white blouse with black slacks and a pair of black flats.

"Hey," he grinned and she pecked him on the lips.

"Good morning," she smiled, and invited him into the apartment.

Her suitcases were neatly piled at a corner of the room, and he carried them outside. He opened the trunk to his car, and put the suitcases in properly. She soon followed outside, and locked the door. He shut the trunk of the car, and rushed to the passenger side to open the door. She smiled her thanks, and slipped inside the car. He closed the door, and went to the driver's side. He sat on the seat, closed the door, and buckled his seatbelt.

"Ready to go?" he grinned toothily.

"Yes. Thank you, Natsu," she smiled warmly, and he nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

They arrived at the airport, and Natsu helped Erza carry her luggage. Normally, only those who have their actual flights are allowed to go in past the check-in counter. But Natsu, being one of the most known and powerful businessmen in all of Japan, was allowed to go with Erza further inside.

"Being a well-known businessman is quite convenient, isn't it?" Erza chuckled as they sat down.

"I guess so," he grinned toothily. "Have you eaten your breakfast yet?"

"No, have you?"

"Not yet, either. Wait here, I'll go get us something to eat."

"Okay."

Natsu stood up and went to one of the stalls. Erza pulled out a book from her bag, and began to read it. A few minutes later, Natsu arrived, holding two plastic bags. One held two containers, which had bacon and egg with rice, while the other plastic bag held a container that had two slices of strawberry cake.

"Here. And, I also got the two of us strawberry cake," he grinned as first gave the container holding the normal breakfast food to his girlfriend.

"Thank you, Natsu." Erza smiled, thinking of her boyfriend's thoughtfulness.

She loved strawberry cake, and he was the first to introduce it to her. She had been a little hesitant to try it at first, but once she took her first bite, she immediately loved it. She remembered Natsu grinning at her widely, and she loved strawberry cake ever since.

They finished their bacon and eggs, and they dug in to the strawberry cake. Erza savored each bite, letting its goodness melt in her mouth. After she finished, she wiped at the sides of her mouth with a tissue, and sighed contentedly.

"That was good," she commented.

"It sure was," he grinned toothily.

Erza placed the containers back in the plastic bags, and Natsu stood up to throw their trash into a nearby garbage can. Erza picked up the book she was reading again, and Natsu sat back beside her.

"Is that Lucy's new book?" he asked.

"Yes. It seems that she is becoming more well-known as a writer." Erza answered with a smile.

"That's good for her! At least her dad isn't forcing her to take on the family business anymore, and she's finally able to achieve her dream of becoming a writer." Natsu grinned toothily.

"I agree. And it's also thanks to her that I was able to get this job, seeing as how she also tried modeling once."

"Yeah. If some jerk tries to hit on you or anything, just call me, and I'll come straight away to beat up that jerk." Natsu declared as he slammed a fist into his palm.

Erza chuckled. Her boyfriend could be jealous at times, but she knew that he was jealous because he didn't want to lose her. And that was fine with her.

"Not if I beat them up first." Erza smirked, and Natsu laughed.

She may be a beautiful model and very lady-like, but once you got on her bad side, she could beat you up pretty easily. This was precisely why Natsu was very careful not to do or say anything that would trigger her inner demon.

"How many hours have we got left?" he asked.

Erza looked at her watch, and it said, 8:30.

"About three hours, not counting the time for the final checking and boarding the plane," she answered.

"Is there anything you want to do?"

"I think I'd rather just sit here and talk with you, since we might not get to talk often when I get to the States."

"Yeah," he frowned, and Erza chuckled.

They spent the next three hours talking and laughing, with the occasional cuddling and light kissing.

"Passengers abound for the States, please approach the gates for the final checking and boarding. I repeat, passengers about for the States, please approach the gates for the final checking and boarding. Thank you." A monotonous voice announced over the airport's intercom.

Natsu frowned as Erza stood up and gathered her hand carry. He knew that it would be a long time before he would see his girlfriend again, so he took every opportunity to make things special between them.

"I'll go with you to the gates," he offered, and she nodded.

Once they arrived at the gates, Natsu sighed.

"Be careful out there, 'kay? I promise I'll e-mail you as often as I can, and maybe go on Skype when we find a time that's cool for both of us," he said sadly.

"Take care of yourself too, okay? Take good care of your business," she smiled sadly.

Natsu nodded, and pulled her in a tight embrace.

"I'll really miss you," he whispered.

"I'll miss you, too, she whispered back.

They pulled apart, and he cupped her face and gave her a longing kiss. She kissed him back, and savored the moment. He then kissed her forehead when they broke the kiss, and she smiled. She entered the gates, and he watched as she disappeared from his sight.

"I'll be waiting for you, Erza," he said with a smile as he walked away.

* * *

It had been a year since Erza left Japan, and she was doing well as a model. She became famous throughout the States, but she never let it get to her head. She was currently at the studio, finishing up the last of her photo shoots for the day.

"Erza! Would you like to have dinner with me?" A female voice asked.

Erza turned around, and saw Lucy waving at her with a broad smile. The blonde was wearing a blue dress shirt with black slacks and a pair of white high heels.

"Yes, that would be nice," Erza smiled as she walked towards the blonde woman.

"Okay! I'll wait for you to finish changing."

Erza nodded and went into the dressing room. She changed into a white long-sleeved blouse that was frilly at the center, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of wedged black heels. When she finished, she exited the dressing room and saw Lucy waiting outside.

"So, how are you and Natsu?" Lucy asked as they left the studio.

"Oh, we're doing okay. We try to contact each other as often as we can, and he's been understanding about all of this." Erza said with a soft smile.

"Wow, he's really matured, hasn't he? I thought he would be whining and complaining about the whole thing."

"He said he had to, otherwise, the whole business might crumble. But he could still be like a child sometimes."

"Ah, that's right. He's running his dad's business now, right?"

"Yes, and it has grown larger."

"Good for him!"

"So, how is your love life, Lucy?"

"Er… well, I'm currently dating Gray."

"Really? Congratulations! I'm happy for the two of you."

"Thanks, Erza! He's also been very supportive of my writing career."

"I'm glad. I've also been reading your new book, and it's quite good. I would also like to congratulate you."

"Really? Thanks, Erza! That means a lot, coming from a friend."

"No problem," Erza smiled. "Where are we going to eat?"

"I heard that there's a pretty good Japanese restaurant around here. I was thinking of going there, since I've missed Japanese food a lot," Lucy said as she stroked her chin.

"That sounds delightful. I do miss eating Japanese food, too." Erza said wistfully.

"Okay! Follow me," Lucy giggled, and Erza followed her friend.

They walked straight from the studio, and turned around a corner. They soon found a lively looking restaurant. Its name was Numazu Teriyaki, and the two women entered. The place was rather large, with numerous tables inside. At the center was a ramen counter, with seats circled around it.

"Good evening! How may I help you?" A lady with black hair that wore a blue kimono, asked.

"We would like a table for two, please." Erza answered politely.

"Okay, please follow me," the woman said and walked further inside.

Erza and Lucy followed the waitress, and were led into a table with two seats at the corner of the restaurant.

"My name is Lily, and I will be the one who will be serving you tonight. Here are your menus, and please call for me once you have made your order." Lily smiled, and walked away.

Erza skimmed through the menu, and decided to settle for pork tonkatsu and Norimaki, and a strawberry smoothie for her drink.

"Have you picked anything yet, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, what about you?"

"Yup, I'm good. Let's call Lily."

Erza nodded and called for the waitress. They placed their orders, and chatted while they waited for their food to arrive. In a short while, their orders arrived, and they began eating.

"Are you working on another book, Lucy?" Erza asked curiously.

"Yes, I have a few ideas running through my head." Lucy answered.

"I see. I'll be looking forward to it, then."

"Thanks! Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, it's my day off, but I imagine that I'll be on Skype with Natsu and relax a little."

"I see. Just call me if there's anywhere you want to go, and maybe I'll take Gray with me."

"Very well. Thank you." Erza smiled.

After they finished eating, they split the bill, and headed their separate ways. Erza hailed a taxi, and went home. Her apartment was slightly larger compared to the one she had in Japan. At the right was a small kitchen with a small table and a monobloc chair. Beside the kitchen was a living room, with a flat screen television, and a couch. Further left was a bathroom for guests, and further inside the apartment was her bedroom.

She went to her bedroom, and changed into her violet pajamas. She tossed her clothes into the laundry basket and sat on the desk and opened her laptop. She opened her e-mail, and smiled as soon as she saw a message from Natsu. She clicked on it, and began reading.

_Hey, Erza!_

_ How's your job? Are any guys bothering you? I swear; I will kick their butts if they try to lay a finger on you. But, I know you can handle them yourself. Hahaha._ _Anyway, the business has been booming as of late. I've been really busy, but I always made sure to find the time to send you an e-mail. I miss you, Erza. I hope you're having fun out there. I love you!_

_~Natsu Dragneel_

Erza chuckled, and began typing out her message. She finished after a few minutes, and looked at the clock. It was already 9:30 PM, and she was feeling tired. She shut down her laptop and yawned. She went to her bed and pulled the sheets over her as sleep overcame her.

* * *

It was nighttime in Japan, and Natsu had just gotten home from work. He changed into a white shirt and a pair of shorts, and went to his desk. He turned on his laptop, and logged in to Skype. He grinned when he saw that Erza was online, and he clicked on her name. After a few seconds, she answered the video call.

The screen showed Erza in her pajamas, and Natsu saw the sun shining through her windows.

"Good morning, Erza!" He greeted with a toothy grin, and she chuckled.

"Good evening, Natsu. How are you?"

"For starters, I'm really missing you a lot. One year was fast and slow at the same time."

"I know. I miss you, too. I'm just glad that we're able to work this out."

"Me, too. So, how's everything there?"

"Oh, it's fun. I had dinner with Lucy last night."

"Really? How's she doing?"

"She's doing fine. She said that she's dating Gray."

At this, Natsu's eyes widened in shock. "REALLY!? Wow, that stripper already made a move on her, huh? Well, it was about damn time."

"I know. I was surprised, too." Erza chuckled.

"Tell her 'congratulations' from me!"

"Of course. So, how was your day?"

"Things have been pretty hectic lately. Tonight's one of the rare nights that I actually get to go home early, and I'm glad I did," he said, "how was your day yesterday?"

"I just had my photo shoot, and that was pretty much it. It was fun."

"I see. Well, that's great to here. Damn, I wish I could kiss you right now. It's been a whole year already." Natsu frowned, and Erza laughed.

"I miss you too. Why don't you go get some rest? I really don't want to be the reason for you to be up all night."

"Aww, that's no fun. It's really rare that I finally get to hear your voice," he pouted playfully.

"I know," she sighed. "I really wish I could be with you right now."

"Well, we'll just have to be patient. That's what you taught me, right?" he grinned toothily.

"You're right. I wouldn't want to be ungrateful to Lucy by just telling her that I want to go back home, when I'm not even halfway through the agreement."

"Yeah. So, do you have any plans today?"

"I might take up Lucy's offer to show me around. She said that she might be able to bring Gray along with her."

"Oh, the stripper's coming? Tell him I said 'hi,' and not to strip so often, especially when he's with Lucy."

"Okay. Now, go rest." she glared, and Natsu gulped.

"A-aye, sir!"

"Good. Good night, Natsu. I love you." Erza smiled.

"Yeah. Good morning, Erza. Damn, that sounds so awkward." Natsu laughed. "I love you, too."

Erza chuckled, and she hung up. Natsu yawned, and looked at the time. It was already 10:30 PM. He walked towards his bed and plopped down tiredly. He smiled, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Natsu woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm ringing. He groaned, and shut it. He headed to the bathroom and got ready. He wore his suit and scarf, and suddenly heard his cell phone ring. He rushed out the bathroom, and looked at the name on the screen.

It was Mirajane, his secretary. He swiped the screen to answer the call, and pressed the phone on his right ear.

"Natsu, something's come up!" Mira said over the phone. Natsu had just asked her to call him by his first name, since he really didn't like formalities.

"Why? What happened?" Natsu asked, panicking slightly from the urgent tone his secretary used.

"The president of a soda company in the States called, and he said that he would like for us to import our soda to their country. He said that he would share fifty percent of their future sales with us, if you agree to the arrangement."

"Okay, I'll take note of that. What's the name of the company, the name of the president, and did he say anything else?"

"The name of the company is 7Heaven, and the president's name is Laxus Dreyar. He also said that if you accept his offer, he'd like for you to go to the States and have a meeting with him."

"Wait, did he happen to say when exactly he'd like me to come?"

"He said that it would be nice if you could come in two weeks' time."

Natsu thought about the offer. Fifty percent seemed good enough, since his company's soda was now being sold throughout Japan. Plus, there's a chance that his company's name might be spread throughout the world if he accepted the offer.

_That seems good enough. I'll accept the offer. _Natsu thought.

"I accept the offer. Could you give me the contact number? I'll tell Mr. Laxus personally that I accept."

"Hai!" Mira exclaimed, and Natsu grabbed a pen and paper to write the number down.

"Thanks for informing me, Mira. I'll be there in a short while." Natsu said gratefully, and hung up.

_The States, huh? I guess I'll surprise Erza, then. _He thought, with a huge grin.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Erza had last talked to Natsu. Since then, they didn't have the chance to hear each other's voice. She missed him so much. It had been over a year, and she missed him more with each passing day. She wanted to go home on several occasions, but she knew she couldn't. It would mean being ungrateful to her friend who had done so much for her over the past year, and she didn't want to be labeled as an ungrateful person.

But still… She wished she could be wrapped up in Natsu's arms again, to watch his goofy antics and laugh. He had been understanding all throughout the past year, never once complaining or begging her to come back. Three years seemed too long, and she felt a little lonely.

She sighed, and began getting ready to head to the studio. She wished Natsu could be there to watch as she posed for the cameras; he always found the time to do so back when they were at Japan. She took a shower, and put on her white dress shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of red flats. She left her apartment, and hailed a taxi to head to the studio.

Once she arrived, she was immediately greeted with warm smiles from the staff. She smiled back, and greeted each one a good morning. She was ushered to the dressing room, and changed into a long, flowing black gown.

_This is going to be another long day. _She sighed internally.

* * *

It was nearly dark when Natsu had finished his meeting with Laxus. He missed Erza so much, but he finally had the chance to see her. And he had Laxus to thank for that. If that offer had not been made in the first place, Natsu would never have found a way to leave Japan.

He fished out his phone from his pocket, and looked at the address for the studio that Erza was working for. He grinned; the distance between them was finally getting narrower. He hailed a taxi, and told the driver the address.

The taxi stopped in front of a large studio, and Natsu paid the driver, and voiced his thanks. He shut the car door behind him, and strode over to the front steps. He brushed off his suit, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

He was greeted by a female staff, who introduced herself as Lisanna.

"Yes, sir? How may I help you?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, the boyfriend of Erza Scarlet. Is she in right now?" Natsu asked.

"Wow, so _you're _miss Scarlet's boyfriend? She told us all about you! Is she expecting you right now?" Lisanna gushed.

"Er, not really. I actually wanted to surprise her." Natsu said, and scratched his cheek.

"I see. I'm sure she'll be surprised! She just finished her photo shoot, and is currently changing in the dressing room. Just go down that hall, and it's the third door to the left." Lisanna said as she pointed down the hallway.

"Got it. Thanks!" Natsu grinned, and made his way towards the dressing room.

He walked down the hallway, and stopped by the third door to the left, as instructed by Lisanna. He grinned, thinking about Erza's reaction. He knocked on the door, and heard a familiar muffled voice say, "Just a minute!"

Natsu waited for a few seconds, and the door opened, revealing Erza.

"Yes, how may I-" Erza began, and stopped when she saw Natsu grinning toothily at her.

"N-N-Natsu?!" she stuttered in disbelief, then pinched herself.

"This isn't a dream, Erza." Natsu grinned again, and Erza flung her arms around him as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Oh, Natsu! This is quite the surprise! How did you get all the way out here?"

"Well, two weeks ago, a soda company called, saying that they wanted to import the soda that my company produces. I agreed to the offer, and I had my meeting with the company's president just a while ago. I wanted to surprise you, so I never mentioned anything about it," he explained with a smile.

"Oh, I just missed you so much! One year without you made me feel a little lonely… I don't think I could bear another two years without you by my side." Erza said with a sad smile.

"I've missed you, too. I also felt lonely, but I didn't want to show it. I kept telling myself that it's just three years, but I get lonelier with each passing day. I've missed you so, so, much." he whispered, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm just glad we're able to make it work. But, when are you going back to Japan?"

Natsu grinned, and said, "Laxus said that he'd like me to stay for at least two years to watch the progress of the sales of my soda. I agreed, thinking that this way, we wouldn't have to be apart anymore. I then called my CEO, and asked if he would be able to take over my place in the meantime."

"You mean Gildarts? He is reliable." Erza said approvingly.

"Yeah, as long as he doesn't go womanizing." Natsu laughed.

"That is one of his weaker points, isn't it?" she laughed.

"I'm just finally glad to be with you again, Erza."

"Me, too. Every time I heard your voice, I felt as though there was no distance between us. I'm just glad to be able to spend the next two years with you near me."

"I am, too. I love you, Erza…" Natsu smiled.

"I love you too, Natsu…" she smiled back, and he cupped her face, and kissed her for the first time in over a year.

The kiss felt wondrous to the both of them, and with that kiss, the distance between them had finally come to a close. After all, there is no distance when two people love each other very much, no matter how far apart they may be from each other.


End file.
